


Wulkany

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (ale mało), Angst, M/M, Smut, The Great Game
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem; kiedyś, być może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, okaże się być również <i>dobrym człowiekiem</i>. John nie jest ani wielki, ani szczególnie dobry, a już na pewno nie należy do szczęściarzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wulkany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Muszę trochę pogadać, ja tak lubię rozmawiać o literaturze (pozwolę sobie tak określić te moje wypociny, mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie obrazi)... Wiem, że ten krótki wstęp do końca przeczyta pewnie tylko mój pies i Ewcia, ale... Dobrze, przechodząc do sedna - inspiracji do tego tekstu było kilka, po pierwsze lektura genialnej serii "Trying to Find the In-Between", po drugie - komentarz mojej genialnej euphorii, która - oczywiście, jak to zawsze ona, słusznie - stwierdziła, że to, co Sherlock zrobił w "The Reichenbach Fall", ja zawsze tłumaczę jako dowód ogromnej miłości i poświęcenia. Po przeczytaniu tego komentarza zaczęłam się zastanawiać... co jeśli niekoniecznie tylko to kierowało Sherlockiem, gdy decydował się upozorować swoją śmierć na oczach najbliższej mu osoby? Do tego wątku jednak dopiero dojdziemy, choć nie ukrywam (żeby nikogo nie zaskoczyć/zawieść), że będzie to moment przełomowy moment w tym opowiadaniu i że, tak naprawdę, do niego dążymy i to wokół niego kręcić się będzie cała fabuła. Piszę to już teraz, żeby wiersz, stanowiący motto całego utworu, nie wydawał się wyciągnięty nie wiadomo skąd. Ale zanim dojdziemy do Upadku... zapraszam do lektury pierwszego rozdziału, który wytłumaczy, jak to wszystko powstało ;)
> 
> Ach, jeszcze z kwestii technicznych: ponieważ piszę na bieżąco, ostrzeżenia będą pojawiać się _przed każdą częścią_ , więc proszę czytać uważnie. Tytuły części pochodzą z utworów mojego ulubionego irlandzkiego artysty - Damiena Rice'a. Nazywam je "częściami", a nie "rozdziałami" czy "odcinkami", ponieważ ten tekst będzie wyglądał bardziej jak zbiór połączonych fabularnie miniatur niż typowe wieloodcinkowe opowiadanie. Ale że chcę, aby wszystkie te miniatury znalazły się pod wspólnym tytułem, postanowiłam opublikować je w takiej wersji. OK, już nie nudzę ;)

 

* * *

John doskonale pamięta dzień, gdy poznał Sherlocka. Mężczyzna zdał mu się wtedy niebywale tajemniczy i przyciągający, tak bardzo, że Johna nie odstraszyło zachowanie innych ludzi w stosunku do mężczyzny: oschłość Lestrade’a, drwiny Andersona czy poniżające komentarze Donovan. Ludzie zdawali się go nie tolerować, jednak John znał życie za dobrze, by słuchać osądów czyichkolwiek poza własnymi. Sherlock był małomówny, owiany aurą tajemnic i ryzyka i sprawił, że już następnego dnia John znów mógł pociągnąć za spust swojego Glocka i _zabić_ , by go uratować.

Pamięta zaskoczony wzrok Sherlocka, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się i mężczyzna pojął natychmiast, kto zabił Jeffa Hope’a. Sherlock podszedł do niego i powiedział swoim najgłębszym głosem: „Dobry strzał”. John uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, próbując powstrzymać dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, i wtedy Sherlock Holmes musiał zrozumieć, że nie miał do czynienia z kimś zwyczajnym. John zabił człowieka, a potem uśmiechał się przyjemnie, żartował i poszedł z Sherlockiem do chińskiej knajpy. Nawet jeśli wtedy Sherlock nie znał go tak dobrze, jak zna teraz, na pewno wiedział, co takie zachowanie Johna oznaczało.

Pamięta też, jak wcześniej tego dnia Lestrade powiedział mu, że Sherlock Holmes jest wielkim człowiekiem; i kiedyś, być może, jeśli będą mieli szczęście, okaże się być również _dobrym człowiekiem_. John nie jest ani wielki, ani szczególnie dobry, a już na pewno nie należy do szczęściarzy, dlatego nie łudzi się, że kiedykolwiek zrozumie, co inspektor miał na myśli.

Teraz John próbuje złapać utracony oddech; kolana uginają się pod nim i przyklęka przy ścianie. Jego umysł zalewa fala endorfin i znów czuje się _dobrze_. Lewa dłoń nie drży, serce szybko pompuje krew przez kolejne tętnice i żyły. Słyszy kroki Sherlocka i za moment mężczyzna jest z powrotem obok niego, przechodzi nerwowo w jedną i drugą stronę przy brzegu basenu, przeczesując włosy pistoletem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta John; jego głos wciąż jest słaby.

— Ze mną? Tak, okej — odpowiada roztargniony. — Uhm, to, co chciałeś zrobić, hm, co zrobiłeś, to było… dobre — bełkocze, nie patrząc na Johna.

— Całe szczęście, że nikt tego nie widział.

— Hm? — Sherlock w końcu na niego zerka.

— Ciebie, jak zrzucasz ze mnie ubrania na tym przyciemnionym basenie… Ludzie mogą zacząć gadać.

Sherlock uśmiecha się w sposób, który sprawia, że John traci oddech z płuc.

— Ludzie robią co innego.

John prycha nerwowo i z zaskoczeniem przyjmuje ofiarowaną przez Sherlocka dłoń. Podnosi się - kolana już się pod nim nie uginają - otrzepuje ubranie ze stresu, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Sherlocka. Unosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się; Sherlock kiwa głową i wychodzą na pustą ulicę. Mimo to mężczyzna, sobie tylko znanym sposobem, i tak łapie taksówkę. Wracają na Baker Street w zupełnej ciszy. John ciągle czuje szybkie uderzenia swojego serca.

Nie ma pojęcia, co zmieni się po dzisiejszej nocy, ale jest pewien, że przekroczyli kolejną granicę, zza której nie ma powrotu. John był gotów zginąć z Sherlockiem na tym basenie; Sherlock na pewno zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a jednak i tak spojrzeniem zapytał go o pozwolenie. John śmieje się w duchu; _pozwolenie_. Tylko Sherlock Holmes, człowiek, który podkrada jego bieliznę i bez pukania wchodzi do łazienki, gdy on bierze prysznic, może pytać przyjaciela, czy zgadza się zginąć za dziesięć sekund. Przyjaciela; czy kimkolwiek dla Sherlocka jest.

I tylko John może się zgodzić, bez zastanowienia ani wątpliwości. Uświadamia sobie, że zatarły się granice pomiędzy życiem jego a Sherlocka; stały się one niejako jedną egzystencją. John pójdzie tam, gdzie jest Sherlock, zrobi wszystko, żeby za nim pójść. Nie oszukuje się nawet, że to działa też w drugą stronę, ale także nie czuje z tego powodu rozgoryczenia. On wystawia się na bomby, szaleńców z zaburzeniami maniakalnymi i seryjnych morderców, a Sherlock pozwala mu tego wszystkiego doświadczyć. Ich układ w założeniu jest nieskomplikowany i przynosi obopólne korzyści. To, że pomiędzy wkradł się sentyment i oddanie… Na niektóre sprawy John nie jest w stanie nic poradzić.

Wzrok Sherlocka, kiedy wyszedł ubrany w kamizelkę Moriarty’ego, wypowiadając słowa sugerujące, że to on, John Watson, był za tym wszystkim od samego początku, skutecznie sprawia, że John nawet nie próbuje nic poradzić na to, że w ich związku pojawiły się uczucia. Sherlock wyglądał na _porażonego_. Człowiek, który jest w stanie przewidzieć wszystko, od pogody po kolejne zabójstwo, zdawał się wtedy zupełnie zagubiony, przerażony tym, że _nie wiedział_. John nie ma pojęcia, na jakiej zasadzie Sherlock _czuje_. Wie, że czuje, w ogóle. I to mu wystarczy.

Taksówka zatrzymuje się. Sherlock wysiada, zostawiając Johna z płaceniem. John wzdycha ( _niektóre rzeczy się nie zmienią_ , myśli), reguluje rachunek i wychodzi. Schody wydają się dłuższe i bardziej strome, ale nie przywiązuje do tego wagi. Przekracza próg mieszkania, ich mieszkania, dając otulić się specyficznemu domowemu zapachowi 221B. Opada na fotel, przymyka oczy i przez chwilę tylko głęboko oddycha; wreszcie podnosi się i przeciąga.

— Chcesz herbaty? — pyta Sherlocka, stojącego przy oknie, jak ma w zwyczaju po każdej sprawie.

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada, nie odwracając się.

John odchodzi. Jest już w progu kuchni, gdy ponownie słyszy głos Sherlocka:

— John?

— Tak? — Odwraca się, patrząc na wysoką, ciemną sylwetkę. Ręce Sherlocka są opuszczone wzdłuż jego ciała, włosy zmierzwione, profil jasny i ostry.

— Gdyby tam nie było tych snajperów… czy naprawdę chciałeś, żebym wtedy uciekł?

John zamiera. _Tak_ , chce powiedzieć. _Tak, bo twoje życie beze mnie ma sens. Moje bez ciebie nie ma._

— Przypuszczam, że to teraz nieistotne — odpowiada w zamian.

Widzi, że Sherlock kiwa głową i odwraca wzrok z powrotem do okna.

John wraca do kuchni i z przyzwyczajenia robi dwie herbaty. Dopiero gdy zanosi dwa kubki do salonu, orientuje się o swojej pomyłce.

Siada w fotelu. Sherlock nadal nie poruszył się z miejsca, ale Johna to nie dziwi - po sprawach jak ta będzie potrzebował czasu. Sherlock nie był w Afganistanie, nie żył ze świadomością, że może zginąć w każdej sekundzie; życie ma dla niego zupełnie inny odbiór. John jest jego pomocnikiem, przyjacielem, lekarzem i przede wszystkim żołnierzem. John wie, jak smakuje śmierć i pragnienie życia. Wie też, jak to jest żyć bez celu. Sherlock żadnej z tych rzeczy nie zaznał.

John bierze łyk gorącej herbaty.

* * *

 

Sherlock wsłuchuje się w powolny rytm kroków Johna, przymykając powieki. _Znów zrobił dwie herbaty_ , dedukuje po tym, jak mężczyzna na moment zatrzymuje się - _uświadamia sobie że Sherlock nie prosił o herbatę zastanawia czy to zmęczenie czy adrenalina_ \- a potem jeden kubek odstawia na stół. Ruchy Johna, jego kroki, są pewne i opanowane; Sherlock po raz kolejny zastanawia się, co takiego jest w tym niepozornym doktorze, co sprawia, że w chwili zagrożenia jest gotów wystawić swoje życie na szali, poświęcić je dla kogoś innego. Z początku sądził, że było to spowodowane tym, że Johnowi zwyczajnie na jego życiu nie zależało; Sherlock wie, czym jest PTSD, zna definicję i objawy kliniczne, a John zdawał się być książkowym przykładem człowieka cierpiącego na zespół stresu pourazowego. Minęły miesiące, John znalazł mieszkanie (dzięki Sherlockowi), pracę (dzięki Sherlockowi) i towarzystwo (Sherlocka), więc logiczne wydawać się mogło, by wyżej cenił własne życie. A jednak kiedy tylko nadarzyła się sytuacja krytyczna, John pierwszy gotów był zginąć; Sherlock nie musiał nawet zadać pytania, by usłyszeć jego „tak”.

A teraz, po tym wszystkim, po tym, jak obaj prawie zginęli na tym cholernym basenie, John siedzi i spokojnie popija herbatę, i nie widzi w tym nic dziwnego. Sherlock nie potrafi powstrzymać się i zastanawia się, czy John był taki w Afganistanie: za dnia amputował kończyny znajomych z bazy i żegnał ludzi, z którymi jeszcze tego samego poranka jadł śniadanie, a wieczorem pił herbatę, czytał jakąś średniej klasy książkę i kładł się do łóżka, jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało. Sherlock nie wie; i ta niewiedza go fascynuje.

Fascynuje go, że nie potrafi zatrzymać drżenia własnego ciała; jego dłonie trzęsą się, od kiedy wrócili ze spotkania z Moriartym, nie jest w stanie skoncentrować wzroku na jednym obiekcie na dłuższą chwilę, ma przyśpieszony rytm serca i, w związku z tym, oddechu również - jest zdenerwowany. Pobudzone impulsem nerwowym z przysadki mózgowej nadnercza uwolniły adrenalinę i noradrenalinę, które przyśpieszyły jego serce, zwęziły naczynia krwionośne, podnosząc ciśnienie, napięły mięśnie, opustoszyły umysł.

Sądził, że w gdy w końcu pozna swojego arcywroga, poczuje się lepiej; mylił się. Jego myśli stale są skoncentrowane na potencjalnym zagrożeniu, mimo że już przecież, choćby chwilowo, minęło. Jego organizm traci energię na mechanizmy ucieczki; Sherlock musi zrobić coś, by zatrzymać kaskadę reakcji stresowych i potok pustych, bezsensownych myśli przepływających teraz gwałtownie przez jego mózg.

— Chciałem — odzywa się John i nagle umysł Sherlocka staje się jakby odrobinę jaśniejszy.

— Hm?

— Chciałem, żebyś uciekł. To byłoby lepsze, niż gdybyś miał zginąć.

— Nikt nie zginął — mówi Sherlock szybko.

John podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Sherlock dopiero zdaje sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stoi blisko; stoi jak zwykle, ale Sherlock właśnie teraz czuje jego ciepłą skórę przy swojej, słyszy przyśpieszony oddech i nie wie, czy należy do niego, czy do Johna.

— Ale mógł — odpowiada John; jego głos jest cichy.

Nagle ich usta znajdują się prawie na tej samej wysokości. Sherlock ponownie spotyka wzrok mężczyzny.

— Chcesz, żebym ci podziękował? — drażni go słowami, ciepłym oddechem na jego wargach.

— A masz za co? — John nie pozwoli mu się odkryć do końca, Sherlock o tym wie.

Nie będzie go odkrywał.

Sherlock pokonuje niewielką dzielącą ich odległość i zanurza się w wargach Johna, oplatając jednocześnie palce wokół jego nadgarstków i przyszpilając jego dłonie do ściany. John jęczy krótko w jego usta, zaskoczony, ale natychmiast mu się poddaje, przymykając powieki i wspinając się na palcach, byleby sięgnąć dalej. Sherlock rozluźnia uścisk i John zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję, by być jeszcze bliżej. Umysł Sherlocka nagle jest _czystszy_ ; potrzebuje więcej, więcej Johna, jego ust, jego dotyku. Jego dłonie zsuwają się po jego ciele niżej, ściskają jego pośladki, aż z ust Johna ponownie wydostaje się cichy jęk; mężczyzna przerywa pocałunek, opierając czoło na ramieniu Sherlocka, pozwalając jego rękom stale błądzić bo jego ciele.

— Sherlock… — szepcze, ale Sherlock ignoruje go.

Ich usta spotykają się ponownie i Sherlock zrzuca z Johna sweter i rozpina guziki jego koszuli, pozwalając, by jego marynarka opadła na podłogę, a pragnące palce otworzyły jego koszulę, rozpięły pasek i rozporek, ujęły powoli i ostrożnie jego penisa. Sherlock sapie, całując żuchwę Johna, rozpinając jego spodnie, czekając, aż mężczyzna zrzuci buty i stanie przed nim zupełnie nagi; zaciska jedną dłoń z tyłu uda Johna, unosząc je, jednocześnie mocno chwyta jego pośladki i podnosi go, przypierając mocno do ściany, aż John może tylko jęczeć i stękać w jego wargi, i prosić, i błagać o więcej. Sięga na biurko po tubkę lubrykantu, czekającą na tę chwilę od pierwszego dnia ich znajomości, rozsmarowuje w palcach trochę żelu i nie przestając całować ust Johna, całej jego twarzy, wchodzi w niego jednym palcem, powoli, pozwalając mięśniom przyzwyczaić się i rozluźnić. John oddycha szybciej, ale nie protestuje, i wkrótce Sherlock dołącza kolejny palec i kolejny, i ciągle przyciska Johna do ściany, czując, jak jego nogi zacieśniają się mocniej wokół jego talii, jak jego usta szukają go z większą jeszcze namiętnością. Wreszcie Sherlock rozsmarowuje resztę lubrykantu na swoim twardym członku i wchodzi w Johna jednym gładkim ruchem, aż John na moment traci oddech, opierając głowę o czoło Sherlocka.

— Szsz, spokojnie… — szepcze Sherlock wprost do jego ucha, z penisem wciąż w jego ciele. — Pozwól mi… — Całuje małżowinę jego ucha, a potem wrażliwą skórę między uchem a żuchwą, czując, jak John drży i rozluźnia się, i wtedy Sherlock wchodzi głębiej, a dłonie Johna zaciskają się na jego włosach.

— Sherlock… — sapie John, a Sherlock odnajduje jego prostatę i uderza w nią, sprawiając, że John może tylko skomleć i błagać o więcej. Czuje, że niedługo obaj dojdą, dlatego przyśpiesza jeszcze, a w jego uszach dudni tylko szybki oddech Johna, czuje krople potu spływające po jego czole, paznokcie wbijające się w jego plecy i powietrze w pomieszczeniu wibruje od seksu, a jego umysł jest coraz jaśniejszy. Jeszcze raz i raz, i raz, i John dochodzi z krzykiem, a chwilę później Sherlock do niego dołącza i przez moment nie widzi zupełnie nic; powoli wysuwa się z mężczyzny i przenosi go na kanapę, pozwalając mu złapać oddech. Sam wychodzi do łazienki, myje się i ubiera. Przynosi Johnowi mokrą ścierkę i kładzie ją na stoliku obok sofy bez słów.

Jego umysł jest jasny, czysty i skoncentrowany. Pozwala sobie jeszcze przez kilkadziesiąt sekund patrzeć na Johna, na jego nagie rozluźnione ciało, przymknięte powieki i spuchnięte od pocałunków, wciąż lekko rozchylone wargi. Sherlock znika za drzwiami swojej sypialni, gdy John otwiera oczy.

* * *

 

Kiedy serce Johna wreszcie spowalnia, powoli otwiera oczy; obok niego na stoliku leży mokry ręczniczek z łazienki. Sherlocka nie widzi nigdzie w zasięgu swojego wzroku, musiał zamknąć się w swojej sypialni; John nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Podnosi się ostrożnie, zaciskając zęby na pieczenie tyłka; czuje, że bez maści się nie obędzie, i zastanawia się, czy i na tę ewentualność Sherlock jest przygotowany. Przeciera się ręcznikiem, potem podchodzi jeszcze do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą uprawiali seks, i przeciera plamę na dywanie; będzie musiał przynieść detergenty z łazienki.

Po prysznicu wraca ze środkami do czyszczenia dywanów i zapiera plamę.

Dopiero gdy starł z podłogi i ścian wszystkie dowody ich seksu, łagodnie dotyka swojej twarzy w miejscach, które wcześniej Sherlock naznaczył pocałunkami. John nie zastanawia się, dlaczego akurat _dziś_ , zdaje sobie sprawę, w jakim stresie był Sherlock, jak ogromny ładunek emocjonalny musiały uwolnić w nim wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy. John wie, że i jego, i Sherlocka do akcji pobudzają bodźce; tylko obaj inaczej na nie reagują. Sherlock potrzebuje ich, by iść dalej, rozwiązywać kolejne zagadki; napędzają go, dodają mu energii, pozwalają jeszcze przyśpieszyć. John potrzebuje ich, by mieć dowód, że w ogóle żyje.

Po pierwszej w nocy wreszcie decyduje, że nadszedł czas, by położyć się do łóżka, ale zanim pójdzie do swojej sypialni, podchodzi pod drzwi sypialni Sherlocka, przez moment tylko słuchając. Jest cicho; Sherlock musiał zasnąć.

* * *

 

Sherlock leży w łóżku, wsłuchując się w spokojne kroki Johna po salonie ( _wytarł się czyści plamę na dywanie zerka na ścianę idzie pod prysznic i po detergenty_ ). Jego umysł nie jest już przyćmiony adrenaliną, jednak stale czuje dziwną, irracjonalną _potrzebę_ śledzenia ruchów Johna, upewnienia się, że ciągle tu jest. Sherlock wie, że John z własnej woli go nie zostawi, niezależnie od tego, co Sherlock zrobi. John będzie narzekał, krzyczał na niego za narażanie swojego i Johna życia, ale nie odejdzie. Potrzebuje tego i potrzebuje Sherlocka, ale nie to dłużej stanowi dla Sherlocka problem.

Dlatego że teraz Sherlock już wie, czym jest Moriarty; Moriarty jest jego dokładną odwrotnością, jest genialny, ale szalony, zafascynowany, lecz obsesyjnie. W dodatku Moriarty wie też, czym jest Sherlock i co stanowi jego słaby punkt. Powiedział—

_Wypalę z ciebie serce._

Nie _umysł_ czy _dumę_ ; _serce_ , narząd przez kulturę utożsamiany z uczuciami wyższymi, od których Sherlock z całych swoich sił pragnął się odseparować - jak widać, na tyle nieskutecznie, że Jim zauważył i to wykorzystał.A Sherlock skłamał wtedy gładko, naiwnie sądząc, że Moriarty nie wychwyci kłamstwa. Wychwycił; uśmiechnął się z wyższością i spojrzał jeszcze na Johna, żeby Sherlock nie miał wątpliwości - _wiedz, że wiem_. Jim obiecał, że go zniszczy, a Sherlock nie potrzebował, żeby mu powtarzać dwa razy - doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie jak Moriarty dotrzymują słowa. Nie wie jeszcze, jak to wszystko się rozegra, ale nie obawia się - Jim na pewno dostarczy mu wszelkich informacji, byleby tylko dalej grał w jego grę. Tu leży przewaga Sherlocka: Jim nie wie, że Sherlock grałby ze wskazówkami czy bez. Ta wersja jednak jest wygodniejsza, dlatego też Sherlock, ten jeden raz, nie wyprowadza go z błędu. Jeśli Moriarty będzie się starał, by przygotować rozgrywkę godną jego samego, Sherlock zyska dla siebie i Johna trochę czasu; nie ma pojęcia, jak długo im zostało. _Nie wie_ i ta niewiedza jest z jednej strony przerażająca, ponieważ teraz odpowiada też za bezpieczeństwo Johna, lecz jednocześnie sprawdza, że włoski na jego ciele unoszą się, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodzi dreszcz.

John wchodzi pod prysznic; Sherlock słyszy uderzenia wody o kafelki prysznica. Za trzynaście minut wyjdzie z łazienki, potem zapierze dywan i, najprawdopodobniej zrobi sobie herbatę. John jest niezwykle przewidywalny. Sherlock nauczył się go już po kilku dniach znajomości. Wie, co je na śniadanie, kiedy jest wyspany, a co kiedy miał ciężką noc, jak przekrzywia głowę, gdy czegoś nie rozumie, w jakie dni oddaje garnitury Sherlocka do pralni. Wie, jakich słów ( _Sherlock, ile razy ci mówiłem…_ ) i gestów ( _spięte lekko uniesione ramiona potem zakryje dłonią oczy_ ) oczekiwać, kiedy zostawi w kuchni jakąś zamrożoną część ciała, może wyobrazić sobie wyraz twarzy Johna, gdy powie coś nieodpowiedniego ( _łagodnie zmarszczone brwi jedno spojrzenie lekkie skinienie głową zagryzione wargi_ ), albo po jakiejś wyjątkowo błyskotliwej dedukcji ( _rozszerzone źrenice lekko rozchylone usta delikatnie zarumienione policzki łagodne rysy twarzy_ ). Sherlock to _wie_ i dlatego powinien być w stanie powiedzieć, że zna Johna Watsona. A jednak kiedy Sherlock naraża ich życia, John ofiarowuje mu swoje bez słów, zgadza się umrzeć w danej sekundzie bez wyrzutów ani łez. John opiera się zasadom logiki i dlatego Sherlock nie potrafi z niego zrezygnować; tak jak nie potrafi zrezygnować z gier Moriarty’ego.

Około pierwszej John podchodzi do drzwi jego sypialni. Sherlock prawie oczekuje, że zapuka, albo po prostu wejdzie do środka, położy się obok niego i wtedy będzie mógł gładzić jego złote włosy, patrząc, jak odpływa w sen.

John nie robi nic i Sherlock usuwa podsuwane przez umysł myśli.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> What I am to you  
> Is not real  
> What I am to you  
> You do not need  
> What I am to you  
> Is not what you mean to me  
> You give me miles and miles of mountains  
> And I’ll ask for the sea ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgyjbwezKzg))


End file.
